Mosaic Masterpiece
by Toko Tsuki
Summary: Riku's used to living with an abusive father who brings home odd dates, and he’s yet to care. That is until the date became Sora. RiSo AU
1. God Broke the Mold

**Mosaic Masterpiece **

**Toko Tsuki / Eienakari**

* * *

His head lulled dizzily, trying to make sense of the loud banging around him. Whether it was his head, or the club, he didn't know, but he didn't have enough time to speculate when he felt a hand come colliding with his cheek once more. "Damned, screwed up son." He finally made out, pretty sure the comment was directed towards him when he looked up and cleared his vision, the sight of a drunk, sick, tan face coming to him.

"Fucker." The boy choked, gasping as a hand collided with his stomach, "You're not my father." The fist knocked up his face, but he didn't stop himself from smiling sickly, the pain ignored.

"Just sit here, you piece of shit." Growled the older, who turned and made his way to the bar of the club, leaving the bloody-mess to slump down, forgotten in the dark corner. He sure picked a great place, the music blocked out the screams, and the corner blocked out of sight. The boy was alone and hurt, just like he always is, every time they go to this club.

But the turquoise eyes weren't filled with turmoil, they weren't filled with fear. They were filled with anger, and swirling thoughts of revenge. Another smirk passed through his lips as he blacked out once more, again being ignored by the happy crowd.

* * *

**Prologue : God Broke the Mold**

**A/N****: Hmm, just kinda thought I should, well, update this account? Ha ha ha ha woot! I've been dead… a while. Huh? Sorry guys! I've been… using this other account LOL, but since I feel bad for the Toko Tsuki name, I'll go ahead and write this one up. This will be the only chapter I won't use a beta, because my dear beta's out on vacation (I miss her!) And yeah. Hope you like? **

* * *

Sounds like an angel.

The sentence ran through his mind as slightly comforting words surrounded his ears and mind. Like an angel, with the lips of a dearly beautiful one.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" It came up again, and the boy forced himself to open beat up eyes to the sound. There he was, that angel, the slightly tan, yet flawless skin, with the gleaming brown hair, almost unnatural spikes being the style. If it was with this kid, he wouldn't mind a one-way ticket to heaven.

"Uh yeah, where's the train to hell?" He asked sarcastically, hearing a burst of laughter from the other. He shivered to it, it was enticing, gorgeous.

"You must have knocked your head pretty hard." The second that was said, the sitting other felt like sinking, the sound of laughter and loud music returning to his senses. The sight behind his glowing angel turning into the club he fainted in.

"Damn." He cussed to himself, "You were so damn pretty I thought I'd have died." There was more laughter, but more in embarrassment, and by the redish look on the brunette's face, it was rather obvious he had been flattered.

"No, I just saw you on this corner a little out, there's no way someone like me could be an angel. Anyway, you're all bloody, did someone get mad at you?" Such a gracious smile was too unworldly for the older to believe the 'not an angel' part.

"Right, yeah. I sorta did, I guess." He helped himself up smiling as the pretty face followed his own before standing himself. Courteously, he held a hand out, an unbroken smile on his face, "Riku."

"Sora." Giggled the other, shaking the hand. "You're going to be okay, right? You—"

"Despite my looks, I'm very used to this. You haven't seen a tanish guy with silver hair around have you? He's my dad, and I'm suppose to get my ride from him." The silverette was going to add more when he looked at the sudden expression on the other's face. Shocked, and pale, the complete complexion of his angel traumatized. "Is there… something wrong? I know he's a freak and is very well known to this club and all, but…"

"No, Riku, it's just… your father's my date."

* * *

**A/N****: What was this? Less than two pages? Ha! I fail. Well, this is the prologue, yeah, you get to see how Riku and Sora meet, woohoo. Whatever. I'll write chapter two up probably right after I post this and take a nice well deserved bath. Yes. Yes. Sounds good.**

**I hope you enjoyed! I love my reviewers long time, reply, and hand out cake? **

**If you want I'll update by tonight since I've nothing better to do anyway. Or well, I'll try to. And from now on, I'll try to get my chapters at least 8 pages long? This is the prologue, people, nothing much! Haha… yeah. **


	2. When he made this one I know

**Mosaic Masterpiece**

"_No, Riku, it's just that… your father's my date."_

He had let the angel off on right after, choosing to walk home that night. Of course, he talked with the boy a bit after the comment, trying to make it seem normal before he headed back. In that time, he dug out a few things about what the kid thought his father was. Kind, nice, loving? He was anything but that.

His shoulders were slumped as he walked down the deserted street, mounds of graffiti rushing by him as he kicked a pebble. He finally got the time to clear his thoughts when he rushed out of the banging club. It didn't help at all either that his head was still ringing from the impact his father had gave him… then there were the thoughts about the boy he had met that night.

Was the boy just so blind?

Riku groaned in pain as he leaned against a brick wall, holding his head while he shook uncontrollably. Slumping down, he opened his pained turquoise eyes to the city's nightlights, watching as they began fuzzing up and becoming nothing more than a tiny flash before he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Huh. Sorry. I rushed through this so it lacks beta too. My beta'll be back next week.**

**Chapter One: When he made this one I know**

* * *

"Hey suck face." The red-head stood boredly before his best friend, staring down at the bloody mess with a smirk. There wasn't one trace of concern in his voice or complexion, he was more amused to the fact the teenager was sleeping against a brick wall looking like a beat up druggie. "Hey suck face!" He repeated, practically humming it.

The silver-haired boy finally blinked back into focus, immediately kicking forward, the red-head jumping out of the way with an unpleased noise before accidentally tripping and ending up next to his attacker. "…Think fast." He said a bit late.

"Fuck! Riku you're gonna fucking kill me one day!" Muttered the red-head who seethed in pain next to him. Riku only cared to the fact his friend finally addressed him by name. "So, what the hell are you doing on the streets like a bullied kid?"

The other only huffed at him, standing and dusting his ripped and destroyed pants. "Well, I decided to follow my dad to the club yesterday, and I'm sure you could guess what happened."

"I might have, suck face, but usually you're still at the club when you go out like this. I was heading there right now when you didn't answer the phone, but then I found you here looking like the suck face you are." Tattooed cheeks twitched as he explained his morning thoroughly, the whole ordeal making Riku chuckle honestly. "Damnit, suck face, don't laugh. If it weren't for me you'd be dead."

"So true, so true." Muttered the other, swinging a weak arm over his taller friend's thin shoulders. "Say, tell me the real reason you wanted to find me. I doubt it was to get me out of shit."

"True that too." Laughed the other, taking the arm and pushing it off, "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to this weird ass new cafe at the side of town. It's kind of dumb for someone to want to make a damned new cafe in the old, run down place. I wanted to check it out and meet the psychos who went and decided to do that."

"Don't tell me you want another street fight, Ax." Complained Riku, wiping some dried blood off his own face.

"What the hell else have I wanted?" Grunted the other, amusement showing brightly in his emerald eyes. He received a playful slap in return.

"Damn it, I swear one day you're gonna get yourself into deep shit, and I won't bail you out." The older disregarded the warning and took a lighter out of his pocket. With a click, a tiny flame bursted up, immediately getting put out by his irate friend, "Fuck, Axel, go do yourself a fucking favor and don't bring a lighter around." A pale hand snatched the lighter away, a flash emitting as the igniter was let go of. He stuffed it in his own pocket and glared at his pyro friend, who only laughed at the gesture.

"I have about fourty more. Come on, you need new clothes, and maybe some bandages." Riku snorted and tackled the red-head to the concrete, both boys groaning in pain upon impact before filling the empty street with laughter.

* * *

Sora had to admit he got a bit tipsy after the silver-haired man had left him alone in the club.

Currently, he was trying to rub the pain on his temples out with his hands as he leaned on the counter in disgust. He was never one to hold alcohol very well, but with the night he had, he was more than sure it was better to go through while drunk.

"Sora?"

"Hangover."

The blonde who sat next to him glared at him, pain emitting through his eyes, "Shit, Sora, you don't have to—"

"I do, Roxas, you know that." Blue eyes stared worriedly down at his litter brother, concern the only think they could think of.

"Hell! I should be doing that, if it's for—" A hand shot to his shoulder, squeezing it tightly, and causing him to stop.

"Please, let's just not talk about it anymore." Complained the brunette, who was obviously at the verge of tears. Whether it was the hangover or the emotional pain, hell it might be both, but Roxas didn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around his little brother reassuringly. "I hate it here."

"I do too. I do too."

* * *

Riku felt semi-relieved when his best friend helped him into bandages and clean clothes. Hell, sometimes, he wondered where the red-head ended up with so much shit. Lately, it's almost been every night he went out after his father, got beat up, and ended up like a ripped up druggie. The horrible bleeding wounds from the night before weren't made on spot, there were just reopened wounds from all the nights before. But Riku could care less. He didn't even call the man his father, much less did he care about him.

The real reason he'd follow the man in and out on his slut-taking charades was to try out his plan of revenge, that was, to say, very unsuccessful thus far.

The two teens walked down the empty-as-hell streets, both matching with their dark, leather clothes. Most of them were ripped up, due to a few street fights Axel had situated himself to getting into. Riku didn't care, he knew as well as anyone the red-head was used to it. No matter how cold they talk to each other, the two had known each other as best friends since birth. The only reason Riku wasn't this cooped up child-abused kid was because he was more content in living with Axel than his very own father.

Sure, there were better things to go about such crimes, such as calling the cops on him, but the city, being as empty as it is, turned out to be the only town without police. All the illegal misfits come live there, escaping from a death sentence or what-not. Of course, the place was off the maps, otherwise, they wouldn't be so hidden, but lately their residents started to multiply, and it struck fear in some of the felons. The outsiders aren't always the nicest or safest tourists.

But both Axel and Riku were born in the city, born as misfits. Both never liked their fate, and never planned to, but they get through it everyday. Their type of 'friendly games' included beating the living shit out of people, and interrogating drunks until they puke. Things of the sort. It wasn't much, but it was 'something'. A makeshift 'something' to ignore the real conflict inside them.

They felt empty.

"Where's the café?" Muttered the silver-haired boy, who was still playing with a hole on the side of his dark, dirty jeans.

"Somewhere at the side of town."

"What do you plan to do?" Riku forced himself to ignore the comment from earlier. There was no way the idiot was going to drag him into another fight in his condition.

"I actually plan to see if anyone attractive came from the outside this time." Turquoise eyes flickered in confusion. That wasn't the usual plan, hell, he didn't even remember the last time that _was _a plan.

Though, it was pretty productive in itself. Axel and Riku had do admit, they were the only two residents in the city who had the slightest attractive features. Sure, they've admitted it to each other, and they've tried being together, it didn't work out as well as they thought it would.

The two weren't any different than best friends, never will that change.

"…does the include a street fight if you don't?" Muttered the younger, who kept a steady glare to his friend, who laughed it off.

"Look, just to humor you, no, it won't."

"Fine." It sounded relieved.

* * *

"Are you okay now?" Came a soft voice from the counter as the brunette slowly walked out of the kitchen, wiping a bit of vomit from the left of his lip.

"I'd say that, actually." His voice was a lot more steady, as soft and beautiful as it should be. He took a seat next to his blonde counterpart and lay drowsily on the register. "Any customers yet, Roxas?"

Roxas wanted to laugh cynically at the entire ordeal, but kept that in and glared blankly at the table, "Not in particular. There's not even a mouse." What he said was true, however, there wasn't even a mouse scurrying on the floor. He began to think a café was the worst idea of a job in such a… disturbingly felon-filled place.

That's when there was a careful knock at the entrance.

Ocean-blue eyes looked up immediately, spotted a red-haired man at the door, smirking in through the doorway. He was smirking, yes, but blue eyes traveled along this path and noticed that it was at him. After a few blinks he glared at the red-head before gently shoving his brother. "Sora, customers."

"What?" The brunette peered up to see the red-haired maniac at the door…

…and a silverette he knew behind him.

He dashed up and towards the door, opening it with a weak smile on his face, "Riku!" He rushed past Axel, who felt rather ignored until he walked further into the store and got a glance of the blonde inside.

* * *

"Is there anyone in there?" Riku muttered, trying to catch up to his best friend, who was still running at top speed towards the café. He was surprised to see it was the most lively thing around.

He didn't get an answer, and he sauntered boredly towards the doorway. Axel was knocking on it, smirking like a madman.

"You okay?"

"You know what, Riku, I was hell on the right spot when I told you I wanted to find some attractive people." The silverette glared.

"What are you…" The door slammed open, and he was suddenly in the face of a certain angel.

"Riku!" Came the cry, small, skinny hands grabbing at his forearms. "I didn't think I'd see you again!"

"Oh that's right." Mumbled the older, walking the two of them into the store, "You're… Sora." He took a moment to finish that, almost forgetting the kid's name. He refused to remember another detail, something about his father.

"Yes! You look a lot better than last night." Blue eyes glanced towards the red-haired companion who was obviously in the silverette's party. The man paid no heed, however, too busy in questioning the other employee happily.

"So where'd you come from?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It matters to me because I'm sure you came straight out of Hollywood, babe. You're sure pretty as one." The blonde fell back in a wild blush, and turquoise eyes rolled.

"R-Roxas?" Sora stuttered, rushing down next to his brother, who was rubbing a newfound bump on his head. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Wailed the older, sill cringing. Not upon impact, rather upon the smooth and sexy words that came from the red-head. And the laugh, it was just as comforting. But being him, he'd never admit this outloud, getting up and glaring straight into emerald eyes intimidating.

"What would you like." His fist slammed on the counter, a menacing smirk making its way on his face. The only thing that went through Axel's mind was 'two can play this game.'

"Pina Colada Shake. And a date."

"That'll be one forty two and your number."

"I won't mind that."

"Um." Muttered the brunette, not completely understanding the dangerously fiery room.

"Axel's like that. I just never though there'd actually a person who'd actually stand up to him like that, though. Your brother's something else." Riku was resting his head on his hand, glaring at the fight, in which was continuing as Axel wrote his number down on a piece of paper.

"I'd say that." Laughed the brunette, "How about you?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

There was a light laugh from the angel, "No, I mean, what would you like."

"Oh." Riku hauled himself back to earth, looking up at the menu, "I'll have the strawberry shake."

"Okay." The younger said obediently. Turquoise eyes examined him, the long, luscious brown lashes, the jewel-like blue eyes, that soft looking brown bout of spikes, it wasn't the blonde who was the only one who looked from Hollywood. Sora was beautiful, just like a masterpiece in an art museum, just like a perfect picture, moving, and real in front of him. It was as if no one deserved his presence, no one deserved such an angel.

And whatever it was, it was tempting, and not even Riku caught himself in the words.

"What do you see in him?"

* * *

**A/N****: Ha, I thought this would be as lame as I though lamity could go. It's really really weird, I know. Came out of a crapper, whatever. I tried my best to update yesterday but writer's block loves my company. I hope you liked this?**


	3. She’s Breathtaking and So Much More

**Mosaic Masterpiece**

"_What do you see in him?" _

Roxas discontinued his somewhat cheery conversation with Axel and glared darkly at the counter, trying to not mind the fact that his brother nearly knocked the register over at the question. Riku, helping hold the register steady, finally took notice of what he had sputtered, looking downwards in shame.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude or anything…" The blonde stood and walked deeper into the store silently, leaving his red-head alone, flabbergasted at the situation. Of course, Axel would have gone and smacked his best friend for ruining the chance, but he felt that the kid was already sinking deep into troubled waters.

"No, it's fine." Sora muttered after a while, nervously pushing buttons on the register. "He's great. Why do you ask?" His voice was a bit dry in coming, though the brunette attempting to mask it with sweet words. Riku wasn't fooled.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really like my father." Sighed the silverette, leaning against the counter and pretending to cast his vision in some other direction. But he saw it, the way the brunette jumped up in shock, blue eyes opened in surprise. But turquoise eyes moved to get a better glimpse, only to find Sora immediately return to normal, stepping on the buttons with his index.

"Oh, why's that?" He probed, clicking at random digits.

"I don't know, why do you like him?" Asked Riku, counterattacking the question. There was buzzing in the background, most likely the sound of a blender. The nearly forgotten Axel laughed nervously at the tension before rushing behind the counter.

"I'm going to help you with that."

"I don't need your help. Get me Coconut mix." Riku didn't know whether to laugh at the background comedy or to actually pay attention to the real matter at hand. _What does he see in him?_

"Well, I kind of need him and he needs me. That's what a relationship is about right?" Blue eyes peered up curiously, ignoring the background noise as his hand ran softly on the side of the register. It seemed rather seductive, and who knew an angel could be so… tempting?

But Riku acted unfazed, smirking as he leaned in closer, "If that's your definition of a relationship, you're pretty screwed up." Sora suddenly felt the urge to scream wildly and punch the other man in the face. But something held him back. As infuriating as it was, talking about this certain predicament with the silverette made him feel better somehow, as if they were at some type of understanding.

And they probably were, "Maybe I am just screwed up. More than I'd like it to be." He got off the register and moved slightly right so that he was face to face with the other. Slickly, he leaned in, almost until they touched, although the only thing each other felt were the other's hot breath. Riku had to clutch his hand to keep himself calm. "So what is it you want? To show me the not-screwed-up way to love?"

The angel's face was flawless, and the pressure of those sapphire blue orbs, clean and shining, it all took Riku's breath away, and he was suddenly forced to look away after a moment, the other two boys crawling into the lounge with four smoothies in hand. The question was unanswered, and it was never brought up again when the four enjoyed their smoothies.

Needless to say, the rest of the trip went well. All four joined into a catastrophically 'usual' conversation. It had no right to be called normal or calm, so the two older men settled with the word 'usual'. None of them acted like the conversation about Riku's father had transpired, but when Riku was a few miles away from the small café, he found himself smashing his hand harshly upon an abandoned building.

Small parts of worn out brick came crumbling down upon him, dirtying his hair as he heaved indignantly. Axel coughed at the dust and growled, "Damn, how long have you held that in?"

"Long enough." Murmured the other, slumping down on the brick and leaning down against it. "I'm gonna take a nap. You can go ahead and do what you want. Meet you at the docs four sharp." The silverette said simply, feeling the absolute need to sleep. The red-head snorted rather relieved, knowing that sleep was the best way for the boy to escape. Not another word and he disappeared down the alley with fast feet. Turquoise eyes quivering before blocking the daylight out with eyelids.

* * *

**A/N****: My beta's back! Yay Toko Taiyou! I hope I don't kill her with this horribleness –laughter- well, lol, anyway. Yes, I want to thank dark and light heart and Riku-stalker, my only reviewers. (Ha-ha, isn't this rather saddening) but still, they're reviewers, nice ones too, and thanks to them I'm still up for writing right now. (Somehow) Well, enjoy as the mysteries of Mosaic Masterpiece unfold! **

_**Chapter 2: She's Breathtaking and So Much More**_

* * *

The docs were usually a relaxing place to think, somewhere that most people go after losing a gamble or fight. However, lately, people's dignity got in the way of their ability to actually think, therefore the docs were constantly empty. Axel actually despised the docs more than anything, he's always hated water that wasn't a shower, and it was worse that the lake was a polluted, shit-smelling hole of crap. But he occasionally took a visit anyway.

Once again, the area was ditched. Axel's solemn emerald eyes examined the area carefully before he swiped out a cigarette out and lit it, walking across the edge of the pier.

And it was when he reached the end of the pier did he notice that the docs weren't as empty as he speculated. His mouth hung open, the smoke falling on the floor. Quickly, he stepped on it to cease its flame and walked leisurely towards the man, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"You out for a reason?" The red-head growled, glaring as he approached within punching distance of the man. Silver hair flew in the wind, the air suddenly tainted with hysterical laughter.

"Yes, same reason you are." He turned around, golden eyes gleaming with that suspicious looking 'desire'. And immediately, Axel knew what he wanted.

"Look, you fucker. I don't know what type of bad night you had last night, but Riku's definitely off limits for you, has been, and will be." As confident as he sounded, he felt himself backing up step by step as the man tried closing in on him.

"Is that so? Then why has he been to the clubs lately, if I weren't any smarter, I would say he was conspiring against me." The man finally stopped, a sick smirk crossing his face.

But Axel didn't cease his own steps, he only seethed, and got ready to dash off. "I'll make sure you don't lay a finger on him." He murmured, beginning his run.

But he was tripped, the man suddenly appearing before him. He felt his back shoved into a log, a hand holding the collar of his black shirt, the grip too tight for even Axel, the never-losing street fight winner, to withstand.

The man was indeed the true Satan of the town.

"Don't be bad now, or I'll make this worse then it has to be." Sharp force collided with the red-head's abs, probably bruising badly. But Axel only laughed awkwardly, kicking the man while he was distracted, cleaning himself off and watching as the other man got up, wiping his face off in anger.

But Axel didn't hesitate any further, he got into fighting position, no longer trusting the idea of escape. He wouldn't have any chance in beating him, but decoy was the red-head's specialty, and that was exactly what he planned to do. It was thirty minutes to four the last time he checked, and with Riku, the two could team up and escape.

Well, that was his plan. And as much as he hoped that would do, the man seemed to use inhuman speed to get behind him, smashing his face to the planks of the pier. Just a crack, and Axel knew two things. One, his nose was broken, and two, he was in deep shit.

"What's this? You retaliate anyway?" A hand grabbed at his ragged red hair, squeezing it tightly, "I'd like to thank you though, for taking that good for nothing piece of shit out of my house for me." He gave a quick, demon-like smile before smashing his head down again and standing.

Hastily, Axel copied the kick that Riku had sent him that morning, tripping the man to the ground. The red-head reminded himself that he couldn't be cocky around the guy, it was too dangerous to think about anything other than safety. Without a response, he harshly elbowed the man's neck, missing the paralyze point by inches as the man spun up, groaning.

But all he did was crack his neck, and he was just fine. Yes, Axel's hope for living is now forever severed.

The foot smashed roughly, if anything, into his already bruised stomach, but a bit higher, obviously crashing the bottom ribs. Groaning in pain, Axel stumbled back, rubbing at his chest to check for damage he should look out for, but in the midst of that, the same foot have to his face, sending him flying into a distant plank. By then, the younger was out cold.

Ansem only snickered in accomplishment, walking over to Axel and stepping on the man's limp hand, "Well? Where'd all that fucking fighting spirit come from, pussy? You gonna show it or you gonna drown?" The city Satan didn't even hesitate before kicking the body into the lake, watching as his body got carried by the small currents from the lake before disappearing underwater.

Liking his work, he went back to his spot at the end of the foggy pier, his devil smile never fading.

And Axel, in his half-conscious state, once again reminded himself how much he hated water.

* * *

"Hey you." There was a nudge. "Hey you."

The silver-haired man shook himself to consciousness again before looking up sleepily to blue eyes. They looked familiar, but had a bit of a lighter hue, and without even examining, he knew it wasn't his angel… but the other boy that Axel was fond of. "Yeah?" He said heavily, it almost sounded like an obviously stoned druggie.

"Yeah, um well, I'm just going for a walk and all, why are you sleeping here?" The silverette growled at the blonde.

"I sleep everywhere." He murmured tiredly before yawning and standing.

The blonde followed suit, "You're Riku right?"

"Yeah, and you're Roxas?"

"Mhm," Roxas took a deep breath before continuing, "So, isn't Axel with you?"

"No… Axel's…" Quickly, the silverette checked his watch, "…at the pier right now waiting for me." Not even paying attention to the other, he started walking in the direction of the pier.

But the boy persisted and followed him, "What's he doing there? Isn't that place dangerous?"

Riku snorted, "Is that really what you've heard about there? No wonder no one goes there anymore."

Roxas decided not to ask anymore questions and just followed the older down the street silently. In which was the moral of that trip, just shut up and walk.

* * *

The first thing Riku noticed was that Axel wasn't there, when the man obviously decides to come about an hour or so early on _everything_. He speculated that it was because the man never had anything else to do in the time.

The second thing he noticed was that a certain charm was floating in the ocean. It was a charm of a Red and Silver fish, chasing each other. Riku pulled out his own out of his pocket. It was something they had made together, fish for pieces, in which they both were in the horoscopes.

The third thing he noticed were bubbles, and while Roxas was still trying to catch up to him, he dove into the ocean.

"Excuse me, I'm not going down there!" The blonde cried out, looking at the dirty, dark, polluted water. There were more bubbles, then the silverette emerged, holding red in his arms like a baby.

"Hey you." He called up to the flabbergasted blonde, "You know first aid right?"

"A bit." He rushed to the edge of the lake and helped pull the two out before rushing to Axel's side. Blood. Everywhere.

Roxas didn't know whether to cry or laugh at this type of thing. He only made a silent nod to Riku before checking out the source of the bleeding. Bruised stomach, broken ribs poked out of his skinny chest, his nose was bleeding mercilessly, and his face was rather bruised too. He already hated the city, but now he feared it. Of course, he should be ready for this kind of shit since felons and only felons live in the town, but the injuries on the red-head weren't a felon's doing.

They were a demon's doing.

"I'm going to find the bastard who did this and set him straight, you're gonna be okay over here?" Asked Riku, who watched as Roxas started pulling Axel's clothing off.

"Yeah, there's a lot of shit near the lake that I can use for makeshift bandages. I'm sure he'll be fine, besides the immense bleeding, he doesn't seem too hurt." He lied to himself and Riku, he knew, and Riku knew by the tremble in his voice.

"He's a lot stronger than you think." The silverette said simply, dropping the charm in Axel's opened hands, which immediately squeezed when it came in contact. Roxas jumped back and laughed awkwardly while Riku walked away.

"Well, Axel, I guess your talking's a bit severed then too." But the red-head didn't pay attention, he only glared as his friend made his way to the doc, as if walking to hell himself. But the blonde was right, he didn't have the ability to speak, to stop him.

But out of experience from being together for so long, he heard that quiet mumble from the younger, "I'll be fine." And he disappeared into the deep fog.

* * *

Sora sat alone on the register, murmuring nonsense to himself. His brother had left a long time ago for a walk, and still hasn't returned. He guessed that the blonde would inevitably have found the red-head and are now enjoying themselves somewhere in the run-down city. And he couldn't help but be jealous.

Riku was sweet, kind, understanding, he was everything. But there was no way he'd ever have a chance with the beautiful beast. He was going out with Riku's very own father. If the silverette wasn't already disgusted by this point, he doesn't know what would.

With a disappointed sigh, he ran a thin finger down the old newspaper, reading only bits and pieces of it before just casting it all off. Then there was coughing upstairs.

He cringed and crawled up them. "Yuna, please stay in bed." He scolded, leading the older girl into her room.

Her hands rested on the bulge on her stomach as she gave her youngest brother a sad glare, "Sora, stop this, you guys didn't have to come with me here."

"We did, and we're doing it. We're gonna stay with you as long as we can, and we're gonna help you with that baby." His confidence didn't shake as he ushered Yuna to her room again. "You're in bed-rest, please stop getting up. Is there something you want?"

"Yeah, and I want to see you smile." She gave a weak smile of her own to her little brother, who turned away solemnly. "Please give up what you're doing, and do what you want, okay? I don't mind you staying here with me, but what you're doing is going too—"

"What I'm doing is trying to help the expenses, Yuna, Roxas and I can take care of ourselves, okay? Worrying about us will only cause you pain." He looked worriedly at his own sister, who looked as if she was about to cry. But he left her alone like he always has, afraid.

Afraid that she was going to die.

With a moan he sat back on the counter, raking at his own brown hair, glaring into the distance, hating how he has to be so mean to her. Things would never return the way it was, though, so he knew it was something he had to do. For Yuna and her baby.

Although he admits that he hates her baby more than he really should.

The bell on the store door rang, as he heard Roxas wail out from the door, "We gotta go get someone! Riku's in trouble, and Axel's probably not going to stay up very long!" He was sobbing, not even comprehending his own words as he continued to help Axel behind the counter and up the stairs. Sora's eyes didn't move from the door, however, he stood shockingly still. And still, blue eyes were never peeled from the door.

"The first aid is in the bathroom closet, Roxas." He said simply before grabbing his coat and running out.

"The doc!" Roxas sobbed hysterically, "The doc!"

* * *

Riku knew who awaited him at the end of the pier, and because of this knowledge, he didn't go into shock when he felt a knee crash him five feet back. Grumbling, he stumbled up, getting into fighting position and glaring, "Why the hell did you target Axel? He didn't do anything."

"He did something, my boy, he's protecting you, when we all know you should be dead." The younger silverette snorted.

"I'm pretty sure demons like you still follow contracts. It was your own fault for losing that damned gamble. I could be safe with my mother, I wouldn't have to care about you." A fist threw itself upon his face, causing him to fall to the ground, the other man immediately falling over him.

"Yes, I know we hate each other well, but to avoid any further distractions when I go to the club, I'm going to have to kill you here and now." He got up and stepped on his son's chest with maniacal laughter.

"You're a bastard." Smirked the other, wincing at the pain before slipping away from the foot and getting up, not bothering to fight. "By the way, what's with you getting new and young fuck toys? Young is the more important subject though, I never knew you were a pedophile." He was punched in the stomach, and he knew his wound reopened because of it.

"Who's do you suppose is to use the smartass talk in this fight, boy?" Growled the dark-skinned father, slapping Riku straight across the face.

Then he began pushing the younger back inch by inch by harsh arms, leading him to shore. "Tell you what." Riku growled between pushes, eyes already fluttering shut by the loss of blood, "You're allowed to kill me if you let that little fuck toy of yours go. I'm sure you wouldn't skip out on that deal."

"Oh no, he's important. Sadly to say, even more important than your death. I'll take you up on another offer on your suicide." Murmured the man, kicking the younger ruthlessly, covering the distance the rest of the way to shore.

"Bastard." Riku seethed, rushing up and attempting to punch the man, his fist immediately blocked.

"You have a lot to learn." The other hand balled into a fist, once again hitting the wound on his stomach. Riku began thinking the man was doing that on purpose.

"Maybe I do." Breathed the crouched boy, who looked up with a smirk and tripped the man while he was distracted. If the man knew his disability, Riku knew his too. The Satan of the town was always known to be cocky after winning a hit. It was then he was unfocused.

The older snorted and stood, walking over to his son before grabbing one of the pale, toned arms and throwing it to the ground. The plank below Riku snapped open, and he found his head hovering over the edge. Quickly, he moved away, and was forced to dodge another hit… which pushed him back to the area in which he had started.

He saw the way Axel glared at him when spotting the bleeding wound, and the way Roxas almost got up and cried in fear at the sight, but in this moment of diversion, the oldest man didn't hesitate to fly a kick into his face, causing his nose starting to bleed.

But sadly, that's when the man turned to Roxas, "So you have another friend."

The blonde slowly backed away when the man inched towards him, eyes widened in fear. A tanned hand pulled back for a punch, and Roxas immediately closed them, arm moving in front of him for an attempt to save himself.

But there was no impact when he opened his eyes, and Axel was in front of him, blocking the hit, and getting punched full force in the ribs again.

Immediately, the man fainted, leaning on Roxas, who was now more preoccupied by Axel's condition.

This time, the bastard was more abstracted than ever, wondering how the dead man could have somehow blocked that hit, and Riku threw a kick at him, sending him flying into the lake, him disappearing deep under. "Get him out of here." Growled Riku, glaring at the bubbles in the water.

"What about you?"

"Just get the hell out of here, kid."

Roxas nodded and used all his strength to get away from the docs as far and quickly as possible, not glancing back once while he carried the older man to his café.

And it was just when the blonde got out of sight did the attacker jump from the water and push his son to the sand, landing unstopping hits on the boy's face and arms.

Riku didn't talk, didn't scream, didn't cry, didn't complain, he didn't do anything but sit there and take it, watching the golden eyes carefully, trying to block out the tight smirk on the man's face.

"I'm going to kill you." The older repeated, landing more hits on the silverette's face. "But before I do…"

Riku felt his pants being taken off, "You sick bastard." He said quietly, feeling a bulge on his backside.

"Why don't you call me daddy while you're at it?"

* * *

**A/N****: Yeah I'm stopping there, mostly because I fail to have a reason to start writing the Ansem/Riku rape time when I've already written nine freaking pages of this chapter. Yes, nine freaking pages. I'm proud of myself. Oh yeah, sorry people for making this chapter so angsty and bloody. O.o think I was angry? Oh well. And one more round of applause to Toko Taiyou who both edited my story and gave me good advice! I love her so much! Thankyous!**

**Review please?**

_So deary me! Sora has a sister? Who's pregnant?! What does he mean by expenses, what is his sister trying to stop him from doing? And what was Riku's plan in the first place? Why is his father so angry at him right now? And will Axel be okay? Next on Mosaic Masterpiece! _


End file.
